CUBED3
by oOGibbospiceOo
Summary: After becoming involved in some confidential science experiment, Jake is sent into Minecraft. Jake must struggle to survive in a new, hostile environment, along with new creatures and many warring tribes. Based on Minecraft, with some elements of the popular mod "Millenaire", by Kinniken. *Rated M for eventual adult content* Make sure to Rate and Review! It all helps! :)


_HEY ALL, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR TAKING A LOOK AT MY STORY, EVEN IF THAT'S ALL IT IS- A LOOK. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, I LOVE TO READ ANY CRITICISM YOU HAVE FOR ME. SORRY, I TAKE A REALLY LONG-ASS TIME GETTING TO THE POINT... BEAR WITH ME :)_

CHAPTER ONE

I stepped out of my red Ford F-150, and into the rain. Closed the truck door. Locked it. A loud _BEEP_ emanated from my trusted vehicle to confirm it was locked.

Satisfied that my truck was now safe, I raised my head, and my eyes rested on a rectangular, white building known as R-Laboratories. There were no windows, no people about, and no doors, with the sole exception of the entrance. Considering I had to drive through a chain link fence to get here, R-Labs may well have been a prison. Later I would realize that it was pretty damn close, but for the moment I saw it as merely a boring old science lab, where I had been summoned (along with several other individuals) to "further their research". Whatever. I walked through the pouring rain, and towards the entrance.

_Should have brought a jacket_, I thought as I was instantly soaked from head to toe. My pace quickened, and I reached the door, where I was protected by a red awning, and I grabbed the door handle. The door wouldn't budge.

I took a step back and looked around. _Ah_. There was a little electronic keypad mounted on the wall, and it had a large black screen. I pressed a button labeled 'TALK', and the screen lit up to reveal a tired-looking woman in her mid-twenties. Her face filled up most of the screen, but I noticed she held an iced coffee in one hand, and she was texting someone on her cell phone with the other. She was totally oblivious to the fact that I was there, watching her. I cleared my throat.

She looked up at me in half surprise, half annoyance, and screeched into the microphone. "WHAT? Can't you I'm working here, Peach Fuzz?"

My hand instantly went to my upper lip in reaction. _Wow. What a total bitch. _I replied, a bit too hastily, "Uh, yeah. Actually, I was wondering if you could, well… let me in?" I was being a little nice to her despite her groundbreaking social skills, but all I really wanted to do was get inside, where it wouldn't be cold and wet.

"It's my break."

Confused, I asked, "Sorry, what now?"

"I said it's my break. What are you doing here anyways?"

This was definitely irritating. But at least the conversation was moving along, regardless of how painfully slow. "I was told to come here at 5:30." I reached into my pocket and retrieved the letter I'd gotten in the mail, which told me to (you guessed it), be at R-Laboratories, no later than 5:30 in the afternoon.

She squinted at the slip of paper, and pointed out, none too nicely, "It's 5:32."

_Fuck. She had me there. _"Well… yeah. But in my defense, I hydroplaned on the rain, and skidded off the road", I lied. "I would have been here about ten minutes ago, but…"

"Quit you're whining", she muttered, as the door slid open.

"Thanks", I smiled, and I walked into R-Laboratories. _Bitch_.

The lady I had spoken to over the microphone wasn't any better on the inside.

"Name."

"Jacob Gibson."

"Yep. Just follow Dr. North here, and he'll take you to where you need to go," she said as she pulled a cigarette out and lit it.

I turned and followed Dr. North, who had materialized out from who-knows-where, down the hallway. He sat me down on a chair, and turned away to mess with some equipment. I sat in silence, waiting for an explanation. What I got was a question.

"You know why you're here?" he asked, monotonous.

I looked into his decrepit, gray eyes, and replied in the negative. He grunted.

I sat up in my chair, and asked, curiously, "Do you?"

He just stared at me for a long minute. No, I'm sure he stared right through me, with those cold eyes, in his wrinkly face, in his immaculate white lab coat. After what would be known as the longest minute of my life, he asked me if I wanted my Fedora on, gesturing to my hat.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I said, reaching to keep my hat on my head. I loved that hat to death; I only took it off to sleep. Even then, I didn't want to.

My attention was captured by what he had just stuck in my arm. An IV? What was that? It was becoming harder to tell when my vision was getting darker every second. Wait. Why was my vision getting darker? I began to panic. Was I dying? Was this some sort of sick experiment?

The last thing I remember before passing out was Dr. North cooing, "Sleep… Sleep…"


End file.
